the Story of the Ronin Warriors
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: this is about how the ronins met and how I think they should have ended up beating talpa this is a fic I put my friend Jenny into. it is in script form because I was going to make it a play for my mom and sibs and my cousins to do for our friends and neig
1. Default Chapter

Act 1 scene 1 Setting - Mountain village.  
Narrator: Once upon a time long ago, in a small village, lived eight families  
( these families were all friends and all of the eight families were related) these families had a friend who was over a thousand years old, they called him the Ancient he was a very good friend, and he had always been there for them, but now there was a dark and evil man named Talpa. His father Poison, had been defeated by the Ancient a hundred years ago. Talpa took his father's place as ruler of the Netherworld and the dynasty, soon after.  
Diane and Greg were very conserned about the safety of their son Ryo, and their daughter Jenny. both were six years of age. Diane's sister Terri and her husband Darrel were fearful for their daughter, Tammy's life Tammy was only three years of age.  
Diane's other sister Chelsy and her huband Carman were very worried about their five year old daughter Mia and their four year old son Yulie. Diane's third sister Erin and her husband Mike were very concerned for their two year old daughter Jessica.  
Diane's brothers Chris, Joey,Nick, and Justin and their wives Lila, Marcy, Laura, and Lindy were on pins and needles about their children, Rowen who was also six years of age.  
Sage,who like Mia was five years old.  
Kento, who like Yulie was four years old.  
Cye who was three years old .  
  
Ryo and Jenny enter stage right playing a game of tag. Ryo is it.  
  
Ryo: I'm going to get you Jenny.   
  
Jenny: Oh no you won't. you can't catch me.  
  
Ryo catches Jenny, and tags her.  
  
Ryo: Tag your it.ars of age.   
Jenny: (Playfully) Oh, you are going to get it.  
  
Greg and Diane are watching from the window as their children play.  
  
Greg: Our kids love to play, but it is not very safe any more I have just learned that there is an evil force in the world today, I think we should send our children to our friend the Ancient.  
  
Diane: Are you crazy? if we do that we may never see them again.  
  
Greg: Oh, we'll visit them whenever we can. Besides they love the Ancient, he has always been like a second father to them. Every time when we would leave them with him, when we went out to dinner. They would always have a good time.  
  
Diane: (sighs) Alright but I just feel so guilty doing this to them.  
Greg and Diane tell their children that they have decided that they are going to send them away.  
  
Jenny: Mom, No you can't. Why would you?  
  
Ryo: Relax, Jenny, the worst place Mom and Dad could send us is to a boarding school.  
  
Jenny : you're right.  
  
Narrator: that night Jenny and Ryo went to bed early so that they would be ready to panic when they found out where their Parents were taking them   
  
Scene 2 -setting - The Ancient's temple.   
Narrator: The next morning Diane and Greg took Jenny and Ryo to what was to be where they would stay for the time while there was evil in the world. Jenny and Ryo stayed in the car while their Father and mother spoke to the Ancient.  
  
Greg: Ancient, we are in need of your help. There is more evil in the world and me and my wife fear we can no longer keep our children safe. So we wish to ask you if you would mind guarding and training our children so that they might be able to defend themselves, and one day help defend the world.  
  
Ancient:(softly) I wouldn't mind at all. My seven other friends have asked me to do the same thing. I would enjoy the company, and besisdes you know how much I have always enjoyed seeing your little angels. I always enjoyed playing with them, when I used to babysit them.   
  
Diane: yes I remember. I also remember that to Jenny and Ryo you were like a second father, which is why we ask this favor of you. because we know that our children know and respect you, and they feel safe with you.   
  
Ancient: I will watch over them as if I were guarding my own children.  
  
Narrator: So Diane calls to Ryo and Jenny to get out of the car. As the two children got out of the car, they realized that they were not at a boarding school, but at a place they knew well, and when their father explained that this was where he and their mother would be leaving them. Jenny said a sad goodbye to her mother and father, but as she watched her parents drive a way she smiled, for she felt sort of happy and content and safe. For she and her brother knew the Ancient well, he was like a second father to them and both Jenny and Ryo felt safe with him around because he had babysat for them many many times. The first thing the Ancient did, when he and Jenny and Ryo were alone, was to show them to the rooms, where they would be staying. Now these rooms were not exactly rooms they were huts like the kind you would find at a summer camp. Only these were different from the ones at summer camp. These had a Japanese style bed or cot that was low to the ground.   
Well as each and everyone who was now living with the Ancient had been fed and sent to bed that night, Talpa attacked. He stole Jenny and Ryo right from their rooms, and took their memories a way from them, and then put them with two wicked stepparents. Talpa did like wise to the other eight children.  
  
Scene 3  
Setting: the stepmother's house in the Himalayan mountains.  
  
Narrator: four years later the Ancient had already located four of his ten warriors meanwhile, we found two more of the Ancients students, Ryo and his sister Jenny. Who believe that they are orphans, and That they have been taken in by a family of four, a mother named Clare, a father named Dick, and two older daughters named Purnelia, and Laureth, Jenny and Ryo were twins sharing an extremely close, happy relationship, and neither of them were enjoying living with their stepparents. Infact they were miserable. Both of them were abused and neglected. They slept in the attic and worked hard from morning till night. The stepmother mainly abused Jenny. One time Jenny had accidentally broken a dish she was washing, and her stepmother decided to punish her severely. She picked up a sharp piece of the broken porcelain and grabbed Jenny's arm, running the porcelain shard over it pressing it deeply into her flesh so that the cuts were not only long but deep. they were so deep that they would look fresh for months. To make matters worse, Ryo was having strange dreams.   
(Lights on full)   
Jenny washing the wound she received from her stepmother. Ryo talking.  
Ryo: What in heaven's name does Wildfire mean?  
  
Jenny: I don't know but I do know that I would give anything to get a way from here. I am sick of the way our stepmother treats us. I want someone who will love us.  
  
Ryo: I don't like it anymore than you do but as much as I would like to leave here. I would also like to know what the name Wildfire means.   
  
Jenny : Well I know a way that we can do both.  
  
Ryo: How?   
  
Jenny: We can run away.  
Ryo: Where to?  
  
Jenny: Japan.  
  
Ryo: How do you propose that we get to Japan?  
  
Jenny: We'll get a job on a fishing boat that is headed for Japan.  
  
Ryo: Sounds good, but how do we get out of the house.  
  
Jenny: Well, when our stepmother sends us to pick some items up at market, we will leave then.  
  
Ryo: Great idea!  
( Both of them walk off stage)  
  
Narrator: So the plan was made. They would leave their 'stepparents home that afternoon. As Jenny packed her belongings, her excitement grew. She packed flashlights ( one for her and one for Ryo, two canvass sheets (to make tents out of), twelve tent spikes, two tent poles, 20 feet of rope, a spool of nylon, and a can of chesse balls and a bag of Jelly Beans (those were the only food items allowed slaves) " Ryo did a little packing as well. He included an antique sword that they had believed that their real parent's had left behind, and a dagger for Jenny to use to defend herself. Jenny and Ryo had both been taught how to fight by a man whom they believed was their real grandfather. Because he lived close by, he gave them lessons whenever he could. He taught them about hand to hand combat and sword fighting.   
Sooner than they expected, they were on their way. The first place they went was the boat dock where they were hired by a Japanese fishing boat, headed for Japan. By the time they reached their destination, night had fallen.  
Scene 4 : Setting A Japanese park night ( stars twinkle over head)Jenny: Ryo, we will stay here for the night , and begin our search for answers first thing in the morning.  
  
Ryo: (yawning) Alright.  
  
Narrator: So, having set their packs beside them, Ryo and Jenny sat under a tree and promptly fell asleep.   
  
Scene Setting - Japanese Park the next morning.  
  
  
Narrator: The next day Jenny awakened and found herself staring into the face of a huge white tiger. This tiger was friendly, but Jenny wasn't aware of this.   
Jenny lets out a blood curdling scream.  
Jenny: Ryo wake up!  
  
Ryo: What is it Jenny  
  
_Jenny points a shaky finger at the giant tiger.  
  
_Ryo: Jenny, you are afraid of that,? Why that tiger is more like a pussy cat. It won't hurt you if you sit still.   
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, the tiger padded over to the place where Ryo's sword lay, snatching it up into it's terrible mouth, it bounded off. (tiger exits stage left)  
  
Ryo:(shouting) Hey, you come back here!   
  
Jenny: Ryo , let him have the sword. We can get a new one.  
  
  
Ryo: Jenny, that sword was our father's. It is the only weapon we have aside from your small dagger.  
(Ryo runs off , stage left in hot pursuit)  
  
Narrator : Jenny did not know if he would return that night and not wishing to seem like a fraidy cat, she followed.  
(Jenny Exits stage left)  
Scene 5 Setting: mountain stream.  
Narrator: White blaze paused at a mountain stream to refresh himself unaware that Ryo had done the same. There he lay in a weakened state, overcome with cold. Upon reaching the stream, Jenny could see that her brother was near death.   
Not knowing what else to do, she sat down next to him and wept.  
_ as jenny cries she hears voices off in the distance so she runs and hides behind some near by rocks._  
  
Kento: Hey , you guys , I found him.  
  
Rowen: Good work Kento .  
  
Kento: Man, he is freezing. Rowen, hand me that blanket that we brought with us .  
_ Rowen hands Kento the blanket then Kento wraps Ryo up and Cye explains that they need to get Ryo or Wildfire as they referred to him as, to the Ancient immediately then Kento picks Ryo up and mounts White Blaze and rode away.  
  
_Cye: Well, Rowen, we have Wildfire. Now all we need is his sister.  
  
Sage: Yeah , the Ancient will wish to see both Wildfire and his sister Friendship.  
  
Jenny: (to herself) they will Probably kill me, but I remember the name from one of my own dreams, but how would they know that.  
  
Rowen: I heard somthing. She is behind those rocks.   
  
Narrator: Jenny, realized that she would soon be found, so she decided to run. She sprang from her hiding place, leaping like a gazelle. Immediately, Rowen,Sage and Cye were after her. They followed her to the park where she and Ryo had slept the night before.  
Scene 6 Setting: Park noon  
  
Narrator: As Jenny reached the park she glanced behind to see if she had been followed and discovered that boys were right behind her. Panicking, she scampered up a nearby tree.  
  
Jenny is sitting on the highest branch.  
  
Jenny: I hope they don't try to climb up here.  
  
Rowen looks up and sees that Jenny is in the tree he smiles and starts to climb up the tree.  
Jenny: (Shouting) GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
ROWEN: (Calmly) No one is going to hurt you. Now, listen to me you are one of us you are a Ronin Warrior your armor name is Friendship  
  
Jenny: (Stops Crying suddenly but begins to be hostile) How do you now about the name I have been dreaming about?   
  
Rowen: I have just told you. You are a Ronin Warrior and our mentor has been sending you those dreams in order to call you to Join us .  
  
Jenny: Oh. Really?  
  
. Rowen: Yes really.  
  
Jenny: ( frightenly) But who are you?  
  
Rowen: I am Rowen of the Strata.  
  
Sage: I am known as "Sage of Halo".  
  
Cye: I am called Cye of the Torrent.  
  
Jenny: (calmly) Nice to meet you I am Jenny.  
  
Rowen: now why don't you come out of that tree?  
Jenny tries but realizes that she is scared of hights so she clings to the branch.  
  
Jenny: I can't climb down I am afraid of hights  
  
Rowen : don't worry Jenny we will get you down  
  
Narrator: So Rowen climbed up the tree to try to bring Jenny down. but part of her dress caught on a branch of the tree and the part of the dress that snaged was unfortunately the part that was closest to Jenny's body, and Rowen realized that they were not going to be able to get Jenny out of the tree without some help. so Rowen sent Cye to go fetch the Ancient.  
  
Scene 7 setting - the Ancient's Temple.  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile the Ancient was trying to keep Wildfire Calm.  
  
Ryo: Where's Jenny? If anything happens to my sister I will never forgive myself.  
  
Ancient: (softly) Rest easy Wildfire your sister is safe.  
  
Ryo: Who are you and why do you keep calling me Wildfire.  
  
Ancient: I am your mentor and friend. You see your real parents are still alive. but they gave you and your sister to me so that I could train you both to be ronin warriors,so that you could help save the world from Talpa, but he stole you from me and erased all your memories and put you with stepparents.   
  
Ryo: Ok I understand that now. Why do you keep refering to me as Wildfire? I don't understand that .  
  
Ancient: Wildfire is your Armor'sName,that is why when I sent you those dreams in which I was calling you, the name you always heard was Wildfire. Your sister's Armor name is Friendship and her in her dreams I would always be calling her friendship. Because I always address my students by their Armor name. Do you understand now.  
  
Ryo: I think so.  
  
Ancient: Good, now rest for you are not yet ready to reclaim your armor. You see since Talpa kidnapped you, you now you need to reclaim your Wildfire armor. When Jenny is found she must reclaim her Friendship armor.  
  
( The armor The Ancient is reffering to is not the mystical armor for to be able to call upon that amor one must first be able to connect with the soul of the armor and since at this point none of them have been able to connect with the souls of the mystical armor they are are all still in the first stage just barely begining to reclaim their body armor which is the color of their mystical armor but some spots are mainly white.)   
  
Narrator: At that moment Cye came up to the Ancient and explained the Jenny was stuck in a tree. The Ancient then followed Cye to the park.  
(Cye and The Ancient Exit stage left)  
Scene 8 setting- park early evening  
(Cye andThe ancient enter stage left)  
  
Narrator: By the time Cye and the Ancient arrived Rowen had given up trying to pull Jenny free Jenny is still struggling at the branch on which her dress is caught.  
  
Jenny : (struggling and biting back pain as branch cuts deep into her rib cage) I can't break the hold. (Screams )  
  
Ancient: ( Softly but with the force of a shout) Quit struggling Child I will get you down.  
  
Narrator: The Ancient then aimed his his metal staff at the small frightened girl and the Metal rings on the metal staff started to move. The movement of the rings, trapped Jenny in some kind of beam. Well Jenny gave one last fight with the branch that held her before the beam encased her. Once she was encased by the beam the Ancient began to move his staff horizontally which got Jenny out of the tree. Then he moved his staff slowly down this laid her gently on the ground . Once on the ground Jenny went into hysterics but the Ancient was able to calm her down. Jenny had not yet realized that her seleeve had rolled up during her struggle with the tree but Sage had noticed and he also notice the Four long scratches.   
_  
Sage looks at Jenny's arm and asks about the scratches. _  
  
Sage : How did you get thesescratches ?  
  
Jenny: (starts Crying) My Stepmother gave those to me when I accidentally broke a dish.  
  
Rowen: (surprised) Your stepmother!  
  
Jenny: yes.  
  
Sage:( speaking very urgently to the Ancient) We have to get her back to the temple she needs treatment right away. Those scratches are not only long but deep.  
  
_Ancient nodds. and leads the ronins back to the temple._  
  
(entire group walks off the stage)  
  
Scene 9  
Setting - Ancient's temple.  
Ancient walks up to Jenny and takes her hand  
  
Narrator: Jenny was not sure whether to trust him or run a way, but she soon made her mind easy on that question when the fear of what her stepmother would do to her if she ever found her started to creep up. So Jenny decided to trust him and enjoy being safe while she could. As Jenny is thinking these thoughts The Ancient began to lead her towards a well. When they reached the well, The Ancient took a bowl and filled it with the ice cold well water then he took some rock salt and made a kind of cleaning solution, he then took a clean piece of cloth and began to clean the wound. While he cleaned he tried to get Jenny to talk to him about her home,and family.  
  
Ancient: (softly) Where do you and your brother come from?  
  
Jenny: we are from the Himalayas.  
  
Ancient: (softly) really, and how many of the family you remember do you have left?  
  
Jenny: Well aside from my brother I have my grandfather and four cousins three of which live in Toyama Japan. and one lives in America.  
( Jenny Flinches at the pain caused by the cleaning solution)  
  
Ancient: Oh. Tell me about your cousin in America.  
  
Jenny: Well her Name is Tammy and she is seven years old, she lives in California at a childrens home, because she is an orphan.  
  
Jenny's stepparents walk on to stage.  
Clare and Dick run to their step child  
  
Clare: ( sweetly) My baby my precious  
don't you worry mommy's here she'll show these brutes they can't just go around kidnapping her babies.  
  
Dick: ( lovingly) Jenny come here honey you and I will wait here while your mother beats these creeps and rescues your brother.   
  
Narrator: It was then the Ancient sent Rowen to grab Jenny. and get Jenny out of harms way. Once Jenny had been secured The Ancient then shrank Clare and Dick to the size of their hearts (which was very very small). After doing that he explained that the couple who had given birth to her and her brother were still alive. he also explained that he was Their mentor.   
  
Scene 10 setting- a californian childrens home.  
  
Narrator: That night in another part of the world, Jenny's young cousin Tammy was having weird dreams.  
  
Wierd Voice in Tammy's head:  
Kindness... it is time.... Join us Kindness.  
  
Narrator: The next morning when Tammy woke up at the children's home where she had llived since she was four. she asked the lady there about her crazy dream, and wondered about what the answer would be, for today she was celebrating her seventh birthday, but little did Tammy know that on this birthday she would end up leaving the childrens home.  
  
Tammy: Emily what do these dreams mean?  
  
Emily: Hmmm! I knew that you were something special the minute that that nice policeman brought you here two years ago saying that you had surrvieved the fire that took your parents a way from you.  
  
Tammy: What are you saying?  
Emily looks at Tammy and starts to weep for Tammy is her favorite child out of all the other children in her care.  
  
Emily: Tammy, you must leave here, today if entirely possible.   
  
Tammy: (irritated but inquisitive) And go where? I mean the dream doesn't exactly provide a road map.   
  
Emily: (Sweetly) Follow your heart it will lead you to where you are suppose to go.  
  
Narrator : So Emily helped Tammy pack her few meager possions,a small lunch, and enough money to buy a boat ticket to any where in the world, and then shoved her out the door. Poor Tammy she did not know the wonderful things that were in store for her, so she headed for the boat dock, and decided to buy a ticket to Japan. Emily Had often told Tammy of her Relatives in Japan, for Emily had been friends with Tammy's parents,mainly Tammy's father who had had three brothers.   
  
Scene 11 Setting Japanesse day   
  
Narrator: when Tammy reached Japan she went to the park to take a nap but when she awoke who should find coming towards her but the Ancient who had been traveling with six of the ten Ronin Warriors The other four had yet to be recovered.  
  
Tammy: (hysterically screaming and crying) Take any thing you want I will not tell the cops Just leave me alone.  
  
Ancient: I am not here to hurt you, or steal from you. I am here to help you.   
  
Tammy: (Inquisitively) Help me? What do you mean?  
  
Ancient: Have you been having weird Dreams about being called Kindness lately ?  
  
Tammy: (with Hostility in her voice) Yes. How did you know about my dreams?  
  
Ancient: I am the one sending you the dreams. I am called the Ancient I am your mentor, your teacher, and your caretaker. Your real parents are still alive, but they gave you to me to keep you safe and so I could train you to be Ronin Warriors which is your destiny, but you were kidnapped from me by Talpa who wants to rule the world and knew that if the Ronin Warriors were to stay together they would grow stronger and he would never rule the world because he would never beat them so he took you away from me and gave you to evil stepparents, but I have now retrieved most of you there are only three more to find.  
  
Tammy: (Finally Remembering the Ancient) Oh.  
  
Scene 12 the forest near a ravine   
  
ravine that stood between them and the temple they hear a high pitched scream , The Ancient sent Rowen to find out what was going on, and Rowen returned with some very good news.Rowen: Ancient, White Blaze has found somthing, he has two children trapped.  
  
Ancient: Oh this is wonderful, he has found two more of the , Ronin Warriors, which means that there is only one more that needs to be found.  
  
Rowen That's Great! Let's go meet them.  
  
Narrator: so they headed toward the screams.  
_Ancient and The Ronin Warriors exit stage left.  
_  
Scene 13 setting- Ravine near the temple.  
Ancient and Ronin Warriors enter stage right.  
  
Mia: (Screaming at the top of her lungs) Get this big White Beast a way from me and my brother!Yulie: (Voice trembling) Yeah What she said.  
  
Ancient: Calm down , there is nothing to fear. White Blaze is as tame as a kitten I sent him here to hold you here until I could get here to talk to you.  
_  
_Narrator:After the Ancient told them this both Yulie and Mia bend down to pet White Blaze.  
_  
_(White Blaze purs as they pet him)_  
  
_Mia: (stops petting white blaze and asks inquisitively but with hostility in her voice) Why did you want to talk to me and Yulie? we are orphans and since our stepparents are dead, Yulie and I are moving to an orphanage.  
  
Ancient: You are not orphans at all your real parents are alive,but they gave you to me so I could train you to be part of the Ronin Warriors.  
  
Yulie: (a little unsure and scared) Then why were we with stepparents in the first place?  
  
Ancient: Talpa kidnapped you, erased your memories,and placed you with those evil stepparents.  
  
Mia: (finally recongnizing him as her mentor but still inqusitive)Really?  
  
Ancient: Yes really, Mia Your armor name is Happiness and Yulie's is Adventure.  
  
Yullie: (Excitedly) Far out!  
  
Ancient: Yulie now that we have you and your sister Mia we are one step closer to beating Talpa we only need to find one more Ronin Warrior before we can fight Talpa and win .  
  
Narrator: So Mia and Yulie Join the Ancient on his Quest and soon they come upon young Jessica whose stepparents have also died and she is as happy as a clam and as cool as a cucumber.  
  
Scene 14 setting- on the other side of the ravine and up the mountain about one mile.  
Jessica enters Stage Right playing jump rope..  
  
Jessica:(skipping in time to a ryhme)  
One two buckle my shoe three four shut the door five six pick up sticks seven eight lay them straight nine ten a big fat hen.  
  
Ancient and the nine warriors enter stage left.  
  
Ancient: Beauty.  
  
Jessica: (startled) How in the world did you know the name I have been hearing in my dreams?  
  
Ancient: I have been the one sending you those dreams for you are the last of the Ronin Warriors, and your real parents are still alive and are looking forward to seeing you again. You were kidnapped by Talpa and then he took your memories a way and then he placed you with stepparents. Now that you have been retrieved we can destroy Talpa.  
  
Jessica: (excited) Count me in.  
Everyone exits stage right.  
  
  
Scene 15 Setting back at the Ancient's temple Night.   
  
Everyone enters stage left, Ronins follow Ryo to his hut to talk of their achievements leaving the Ancient alone to think.  
  
Narrator: That night Every last Ronin Warrior was able to connect with the souls of their mystical Armors, and also that night the Ancient realized that it was only going to be a few weeks before the Ronin Warriors were going end up in battle with Talpa. The Ancient had another trick up his sleeve he was going to help the Dynasty's warlords remember that they were once his students, for he had been the one who had taken them in when their parents had died. You see unlike the Ronin Warriors: Ryo, Rowen Kento, Sage , Cye,Yulie, Jenny, Tammy, Mia,and Jessica (Whose Parents were still alive)The Warlords: Anubis, Sekkmet, Dais,and Cale these four boys were brothers and also they really were orphans but did their mom and dad die due to natural causes, No their parents were Murderd by Talpa who had figured they were there but little had Talpa known that Anubis, Sekkmet, Dais,and Cale had been sent to the Ancient to be trained and when they Ancient learned of their parents death he took Anubis, Sekkmet, Dais,and Cale in to his custody and raised them himself but Talpa soon found them and stole them, brainwashed them and forced them to work for him. but now the Ancient was going to try to reclaim his four sons. Anubis, Sekkmet, Dais,and Cale. But at the moment he had to try to to keep Ryo, Rowen Kento, Sage , Cye,Yulie, Jenny, Tammy, Mia,and Jessica healthy so he decided that sleep would be the most help in that area. He usally always gave them some milk before bed in order to make their bones grow strong and healthy so he decided that that night he would add a mild Sedative (a sleeping potion or sleeping pill or what ever you wish to call it) into the milk and he was in luck he would be able to get them all in one blow for they were meeting in Ryo's room that night and would be very vulnerable.   
  
Ancient exits stage left to go make the Sedative.  
  
Scene 16 Seting -Ryo's hut.  
_  
Ancient Enters Stage right, holding a tray in his hands, on the tray were ten cups of milk these cups Ancient hands out. the milk contains The sedative._Ancient: (speaking to The Ronin Warriors) Here I brought you some milk to help make your bones strong and now I leave you so you can get back to you discussion.  
  
Ancient Exits same way he came in.  
  
  
Narrator: Jenny and Ryo were hesitant to drink the milk for they had never drunk milk because they had been forbidden to in their 'stepparents home and because of that they were afraid to drink it, for they did not know whether or not it was safe. Kento was also a little hesitant to drink the milk, since The Ancient was known to add medicines to certain drinks for many reasons. He remembered one time not long before Ryo had shown up. Kento had accidentally eaten a handful of red round poisonous berries, and The Ancient had added some kind of anti-poision to a cup of tea and gave it to Kento. Now the anti-poision had made the tea taste nasty but Kento managed to get every drop down, but the incident had made Kento very careful of what he put into his mouth, and poor Tammy had learned to be more careful and cautious of what she put in her mouth even more so than Kento for her stepmother (the one she had before going to the children's home) hated her so much that somtimes she would poision Tammy's food. So Tammy was extremely suspicious about anything that any one gave her to eat or drink. Tammy had only informed Rowen and Cye about what her stepmother used to do, becuase she figured that everyone else already knew.   
  
Rowen and Cye are drinking their milk but they notice that Tammy is seems alittle afraid to drink the milk.  
  
Rowen: Come on Tammy the milk is good for you it will give your bones thecalcium they need inorder to help make you big and strong. I know that your stepmother used to try to poision you but this is diferent. The Ancient would never try to hurt you or any of us.  
  
Tammy: Yeah I know, but my stepmom made it hard for me to trust anyone, because she used to poision my food so much that I suspect that everyone will try to poision my food.  
  
Rowen: Well that makes sense. I supose that if my stepmother had poisioned my food all the time I would feel that way too,but your bones need the calcium so just trust me and drink the milk.  
  
Tammy: (crying as she recalls the times her stepmother had poisioned her food)No. I can't it might be poisoned, or drugged or something like that.  
  
Rowen: come one Tammy would Cye and I still be alive if the milk were poisoned.  
  
Tammy: No. I suppose not  
  
Cye finishes drinking his milk   
  
Cye: Then trust us the milk is not drugged or poisoned it is just incrediblely sweet like coconut milk.  
  
Ryo, Jenny,Tammy, and Kento then down the milk.  
  
Kento: Cye's right it is sweet .  
(both) Jenny and Ryo: (supprized) yeah it sure is sweet  
  
_Ancient enters stage right from listening to their conversation_  
  
Ancient: Cye was also wrong the milk was drugged.  
  
_Everyone's eyes pop out everyone starts to look worried._  
Ancient: Relax I had just added a mild sedative it will help you all get some rest.  
  
Everyone: (in unison) Oh.  
  
Everyone smiles and yawns and decides to go to bed so they say their goodnights and go to their bed rooms. everyone exits stage right.  
  
Scene 17 setting- still nighttime at the Ancient's temple.  
  
Narrator: When the Ancient saw that all of the Ronin Warriors were asleep he turned the lights off and went to turn in as well, but Anubis showed up.  
  
Anubis: Well Ancient one have you finally given up on searching for your students?  
  
Ancient: Yes for I have found all ten.  
Anubis: You have found all ten oh no then I am dead.  
  
Ancient: Not really, I am going to give you a chance to join my side.  
  
Anubis: Why should I ?  
  
Ancient: Because I know that you feel uncofortable serving Talpa and you are right to feel so.  
  
Anubis: But why do I feel that way I mean Talpa adopted me and my brothers when our parents died   
  
Ancient: Well actually Talpa stole you from me I was one who adopted you   
  
Anubis: how could what you told me be true I wear the Armor of Cruelity and Fear. Which was given to me by Talpa.  
  
Ancient: Anubis that is true your armor name is evil but your symbol is Loyality and your symol is older.  
Anubis: Oh I see but does that mean that you gave me my symbol?  
  
Ancient: Yes it does. I did give you that symbol you see before your parents were killed you and your brothers were my students but when Talpa killed your parents I took you in and raised you or i tried to until Talpa kidnapped you. Did you know that your symbol is Loyality to truth?  
  
Anubis: I knew that my symbol was Loyality but I did not know what kind of loyality I thought it meant loyality in the sense that I did what my master told me with out question or somthing like that   
  
Ancient: Well Loyality can reffer to any kind of loyality.  
  
Anubis: If that is so then I will Join you.  
  
Ancient: Good. and tomarrow you will meet the Ronin Warriors with whom you shall be friends. but right now you must get to bed.  
  
Anubis: (Yawning) but suppose they are not willing to be my friends?  
  
Ancient: (firmly but softly) We will worry about that in the morning but now it is time for sleep.  
  
Anubis: (Yawning) Alright.  
_The two exit_  
  



	2. Talpa's defeat and the ancient's commiss...

  
Scene18 - setting- Ancient's temple Next morning.  
  
All ten ronin warriors wake up and see anubis and take fighting stance. with worried look on their faces.  
  
Ancient:(Soft but firm)stop! Anubis was misused and hurt and kidnapped like all of you and so were his brothers Sekkmet, Dais, and Cale we must get all of the warlords onto our side for although the ronin warriors are strong enough to defeat Talpa you will need Anubis and his brothers to help give you hope, help heal you in case you get bit by somthing venomous, help you recognize reality from fantasy, and keep you calm and give you peace  
  
All ten ronin warriors: (in unison) Oh   
  
So all the Ronins Surround Anubis Ryo,Rowen,Kento,Sage, Cye, and Yulie patted him on the back. While Jenny,Tammy, Mia, and Jessica ran their fingers through his soft auburn hair.   
  
Anubis( confused,and suppressing a giggle) : What are they doing?  
  
Ancient: They have accepted you into their circle of friends. this is their way of letting you know it. and I suspect they will do the same to your brothers when they join our side.Anubis: you think so?  
  
Ancient: yes.  
  
Narrator: The rest of the day was full of fun and games. Sage and Jessica went off to meditate, Ryo decided to get to know Anubis better so they went off to   
work on their hand to hand combat, Rowen went with Cye to the river so that Cye could teach Him how to swim, Yulie and Kneto went into the woods to play hide and go seek. Jenny,Tammy, and Mia went in to the woods too (not the same part of the woods as Kento and Yulie ) for the girls went so they could find a quiet place to read. Later that evening when the Ancient called them to supper Sekkmet came. But Anubis soon pursuded him to join the side of good, as well and let me tell you that the Ronin warriors Accepted him as they had accepted Anubis almost instintly with open arms. although I must say Sekkmet was not expecting such a harty welcome but he was also happy.  
  
Sekkmet: Well Anubis you and I have been reunited with our true friends. but our brothers must now be rescued from Talpa's lie.  
  
Ancient: you're right you two must go back to the Dynasty and convince Dais and Cale to join our side.  
  
Anubis: we might need your help so would you all mind coming with us?  
  
Ronin warriors (in unison): sure we'll come we wouldn't miss this adventure for anything.  
  
All exit  
  
Scene 19-setting- Talpa's realm  
  
Narrator: When the group reached Talpa's domain they were met by Dais Warlord of Illusions, and Anubis explained that Talpa had killed their parents and that he had been using them to do his bidding, Dais at first did not believe Anubis so Anubis reminded Dais that his Symbol name was piety and his armor name was Illusions/Deceptions, Dais knew that Anubis was right but did not wish to admit it so he told Anubis that if he could see through on of his deceptions then he would reconsider. Well Anubis was able to se thru Dais's illusion.and this upset Dais.  
  
Dais: Good work Anubis I am fallen so kill me now.  
  
Anubis: No Dais I will not kill you.  
  
Dais: Then I will kill myself what would it matter a hundred people die every day what I do will be forgotten.  
  
Ancient: Dais I will die in your place.  
  
Dais: Ancient one You have everything to live for you can watch as your Ronin Warriors beat the crap out of Talpa and Anubis you and Sekkmet have found your true family, but what have I found out except that I am a nothing a no one a failure.. Death would be easier for me than living with that fact the rest of my life.   
  
Anubis: Dais you and Cale are our brothers Sekkmet and I would mourn your death just as we would mourn for the Ancient or for any of our new friends don't destroy yourself Dais   
  
Dais: alright I will not kill myself it would be dumb. instead I will join your side.  
  
Ancient: Wise decision Dais.  
  
Talpa enter the room  
  
Talpa: Dais I never thought that you would betray your own father.  
Dais: you are not my father you took me away from my real family and my true friends. I am going where I belong.  
  
Cale: Ancient I will join your side too, that is if you'll have me.  
  
Ancient: of course I'll have you back. You belong with me.   
  
Narrator: so the Ancient, His warlords and His Ronin Warriors fought side by side and killed Talpa and then went home.  
  
Scene 20- setting- mountain Village.  
  
Narrator: When they reached the Mountain village where they had grown up Each of the Ronin Warriors found them selves in the arms of their loved ones.  
  
Diane: are you kids alright?  
  
Ryo and Jenny: yes mother we are fine.  
  
Ancient: Well it is time for me to go.  
  
Diane Go? just when your Students are begining to need you?  
  
Ancient: I have other Universes to take care of, and I will always be with them in their hearts, and whenever they need me I will be there.  
  
Anubis: what shall we do?  
  
Ancient: you are their Leaders you four protect them from Fear and Poison, you also guide the to truth and give them peace.  
  
Anubis: we will try our best to guide and protect them.  
  
Ancient: I will also leave White Blaze with you to be a companion for the Ronin Warriors. He will also be able to protect all of you while you protect your Universe. Plus if there is ever anything wrong with any of the Ronins White Blaze will let you four warlords know it by roaring. He will also be able to protect them when you four can't like for example let's say they're at school and you can't be there. Well White Blaze can, and he will protect them from harm when ever the Ronin Warriors are at school, at the movies ,out to lunch or anything else that requires them to be away from you four Now he will not always need to be out with them because most of the time you four will be with them when they go to the movies or something like that but you more than likely will not be able to go to school with them all the time Sure you might be able to walk them to school but you will more than likely not be able to attend the school with them. in those cases White Blaze will be their protection.   
  
Anubis: cool White Blaze will be sort of like a Guard dog only in this case it's a guard tiger.  
  
Ancient: exactly, and now I must go goodbye everyone.  
  
  
  
Narrator: The Ancient was ready to leave but before he went he took the Ronins and Warlords to one side and said the if they stayed close to one another and stayed in constant contact with him they would be able to defeat any enemy. he then crossed his arms and there was a puff of smoke (Ancient exits)  
and when the smoke cleared the Ancient was gone.  
  
sorry if Chapter one and two are very long.


End file.
